Genotyping and Genetics for Population Sciences Shared Resource Project Summary / Abstract The mission of the Genotyping and Genetics for Population Sciences Core is to provide services to DF/HCC investigators conducting molecular analyses of germline and somatic DNA collected as part of a wide range of investigations into the molecular epidemiology of cancer, including Genome Wide Association Studies (GWAS). This facility provides high-throughput assays of specific gene mutations and polymorphisms (SNPs) in the many situations where previously defined specific nucleotide alterations are of interest.